1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display; in particular, to a display, a backlight module, and a frame structure thereof which can reduce width and thickness simultaneously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with the continuous progress of technology, hand-held electronic apparatuses, such as smart phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), and tablet PC, are widely used. For consumers to easily hold and carry the hand-held electronic apparatus, the designer try to further reduce width and thickness of the hand-held electronic apparatus to meet the needs of consumers.
In general, the liquid crystal display (LCD) is used as display of the hand-held electronic apparatus; therefore, if the designer wants to meet the consumer's need of reducing the width and thickness of the hand-held electronic apparatus, the designer has to adjust the inner structure design of the LCD used in the hand-held electronic apparatus. For example, non-sunken design or sunken design can be used as the inner structure of the LCD.
However, no matter it is the non-sunken design or the sunken design used as the inner structure of the LCD in the hand-held electronic apparatus, only the width or the thickness of the hand-held electronic apparatus can be reduced. It still fails to reduce the width and the thickness of the hand-held electronic apparatus simultaneously; therefore, it fails to meet the needs of consumers.
In addition, when the sunk design is used as the inner structure of the LCD in the hand-held electronic apparatus, because the width of the tape above the backlight module adhering to the display panel is quite small, the adhesion force provided by the tape is too weak to prevent the backlight module from being apart from the display panel or lower polarizer. This situation needs to be improved.